Bringing Home Strays
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke's mother always told him not to bring home strays. What happens when Sasuke does? And it's a human? SasuNaru, yaoi, smut, lemon, etc.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Bringing Home Strays**

* * *

His hair was so matted with blood it was impossible to tell what colour it was. His skin was so dirty, Sasuke feared for his couch. Would those stains ever come off? His clothing was ripped and torn, showing multiple bruises and cuts.

All in all, the youth sleeping on his couch was disgustingly dirty. And horribly hurt. Sasuke had cleaned the worst of his wounds, and then called his friend Sakura over to fix them all up. The whole time the kid had slept on.

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes. Why the hell did he bring the kid home? Yes, it was the right thing to do, but since when did Sasuke do the right thing? Somehow, the kid's pitiful moaning and cries had gotten through to him, and he had picked the waif up and taken him home.

"First things first," Sasuke mumbled. "You're having a bath."

Picking the kid up easily – he weighed next to nothing – Sasuke carried him to the bathroom. He set the boy back down on the floor before leaning over the bathtub. He fiddled with the taps, filling up the tub and pouring in some scented soap.

He reached for the kid's clothes, and to his surprise a hand weakly batted his away. He glanced up and his own black eyes met hazy blue, a stunningly bright colour Sasuke had never seen before.

"S'ok..." the boy whispered. "I got it."

"Hn," Sasuke rose and crossed to sit down on the toilet as he watched the boy strip with trembling hands. He managed to tug his shirt off before slumping in a heap to the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up, crossing to the brat.

He propped him up against the tub, pausing to switch the water off, before slowly stripping off the kid's ragged pants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them, but Sasuke didn't pause to look.

Lifting the brat easily, he deposited him slowly into the water, the dirt immediately leaking out into the clear liquid, darkening it. Sasuke picked up a washcloth and set to work, scrubbing at every inch of that filthy skin.

As he did, he questioned why the hell he was doing this. This was just some kid he had picked up on the way home from a bar. Sasuke could have dumped him at a hospital, even though his wounds weren't that bad. But here he was, washing the damn brat, scrubbing away the dirt to reveal... gorgeous... golden... mouth-watering... _tan skin..._

Sasuke realized his hand was drifting lower than appropriately and quickly reined it in. No matter how delicious looking this boy's skin was he was still that – a boy. Sasuke wasn't in to kids.

He finished with the boy's long, slim legs that were just begging to be wrapped around Sasuke's wais- stop it! He finished with the legs and moved straight up to the chest, refocusing all his energy on scrubbing. Soon the water was so filthy Sasuke had to stop and change it. In the end he just left the shower running and washed the brat beneath the spray. He rolled the kid over and did his back before turning him around to face him once more.

He moved up the kid's long smooth neck –_watch it, Sasuke – _before scrubbing mercilessly at his face. It took him a while to realize that the scratches on his cheeks weren't coming off, and had to be scars. Turning the shower nozzle to the kid's head, Sasuke grabbed his shampoo and began work there. The brat's hair was long, and after a couple of minutes of furious scrubbing Sasuke realized he would need to cut some off.

Propping the boy up so he wouldn't drown, Sasuke crossed to the sink and opened the cupboard beneath it. He eyed the perfectly arranged items for a moment before he spotted what he wanted – the small kit holding toenail clippers, tweezers and scissors. He plucked out the scissor and crossed back to the tub, pleased to see the moron hadn't drowned.

Sasuke knelt beside him again, watching as the boy half-heartedly scrubbed his own pelvis, and reached out with his scissors.

"What... doing?" the boy whispered. Sasuke glared at him.

"Cutting your hair," he said shortly. "It needs it."

"Don't... screw... up...bastard..." the boy gave a weak chuckle before returning to scrubbing. Sasuke rolled his eyes before snipping off the first lock. Who was this kid to call him a bastard? Sasuke had taken him in out of the goodness of his heart! ...well, if not the goodness of his heart, then the guilt of his soul. Damn but he hated feeling guilty.

Working quickly, Sasuke cut out the worse clumps before attempting to wash the hair again. This time, the dirt and blood gave way to reveal an incredibly bright sunshine yellow. This kid's hair was impossibly blond!

Sasuke scrubbed harder, wanting to see the colour in its full glory. He washed it a couple of times, cut some more out, and dunked the kid like crazy until the colour was there, in all its beauty. Sasuke turned the shower nozzle down towards where the brat was scrubbing before he fixed his hair, cutting any bits that made it look odd, until the whole thing was a blond shaggy mop.

By that time the boy had finished cleaning his front, but had fallen back asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he turned the boy over, leaning him over the side of the tub before he picked up the washcloth again. There was nothing for it. He would have to wash the brat's ass.

Dunking the cloth, Sasuke brought it up to the perfect globes that even the dirt could not hide. He began to scrub, working away all the dirt that covered that beautiful piece of art.

Biting his lip and thinking about how he would go to hell if he fucked this kid, Sasuke made quick work of his task. As soon as he was done he gave the kid a final rinse before lifting him from the tub.

Using two towels, Sasuke wrapped the brat up from head to toe. There, he wouldn't want to lick the flesh if he couldn't see it.

He dried the kid quickly before wrapping him in his robe. That done, he picked up the swaying brat and carried him to his room. Sasuke didn't have a guest room to keep the brat in – that would imply that he wanted guests to visit. There was no way in hell Sasuke wanted guests to visit.

Sasuke sighed as he placed the now-asleep kid down. He slid him beneath the blankets before grabbing the spare pillow and leaving. Yeah, he was giving up his bed for the kid... even _he _had no idea why.

Sasuke groaned as he dropped his pillow on the couch, grabbing a blanket from underneath the coffee table. He stretched out on the couch with an uncomfortable grunt.

He knew his dreams would be filled with bright eyes, soft hair and delicious looking skin.

--

The kid healed quickly. After three days he was up and out of bed, laughing and grinning a beautiful smile. He refused to sit still for often, much to Sakura's annoyance. Sasuke's medical friend had come around to check up on him. _That _had been a fun meeting. The kid had been bouncing off the walls, annoyed at being cooped up, and Sakura's patience had been worn thin by a hard day at work.

Not a particularly good combination.

And when Sakura left, and it was just Sasuke and the brat, that was when things got a bit awkward. Sasuke would find the kid watching him with those gorgeous eyes, lashes lowered and lip sticking out in a seductive pout. Sasuke would have to make up an excuse and leave, just so that he didn't jump the kid.

His name was Naruto.

--

Sasuke's eyes slid open the moment his door did. As soon as Naruto had sufficiently healed, Sasuke had kicked him out of his bed and onto the couch. Sasuke watched through slitted eyes as Naruto's head poked into his room, quickly followed by the rest of his body.

"Hn, moron," he said, enjoying how Naruto jumped. "What is it?"

"Um, well, you see," In the dark, Sasuke couldn't make out Naruto's facial expression. "Yo-You've let me stay here... and I've just freeloaded off you."

"Feeling bad, loser?" Sasuke asked with a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, actually," Naruto said. He moved to the end of the bed and began to crawl up it, surprising the hell out of Sasuke. "I want to repay you..."

Sasuke sat up quickly, reaching out and switching on his lamp. Naruto blinked at the sudden light, but Sasuke barely noticed. He was too shocked.

Naruto was completely naked.

Sasuke felt his jaw drop and his mouth water in an entirely un-Uchiha-like way. Naruto smiled softly at him before continued his journey up the bed.

"Well, Sasuke?" he whispered as he straddled Sasuke's legs on top of the blankets. "What are you going to do?"

"First of all," Sasuke couldn't believe how husky his voice was. "I'm going to pick you up..." Naruto's breath caught and he leaned forward eagerly. "Carry you out into the living room..." Naruto tilted his head to the side. "And dump you on the couch you moron! What the hell are you doing?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked at Sasuke in confusion. "I'm seducing you, you bastard!"

"Seducing me- you idiot!" Sasuke rocked his legs suddenly until Naruto fell off and onto the floor. "Get out of my room!"

"Jerk! Last time I try to do something nice for you!"

"Nice? You loser, who the hell in their right mind would have sex with _you_?"

Sasuke wanted to bite back the words as soon as they came out. He didn't mean it like _that. _He meant because Naruto was a kid!

But Naruto was staring up at him with those betrayed blue eyes, his mouth open in shock and his bottom lip trembling. Suddenly he looked down, his hair falling in his eyes as a pitiful chuckle filled the room.

"You're right," Naruto rasped as he stared down at his own body. "Who would want me?"

Before Sasuke could reply Naruto was on his feet and running from the room. With a curse Sasuke gave chase, kicking off the covers and hurrying after him. He caught Naruto at the door – still completely naked – trying to open it, despite it being locked.

Sasuke slammed straight into him, pinning him to the door. He pressed his body fully against Naruto's back, allowing the moron to feel his half-hard cock nestled against that tight, pert ass through his clothes.

"You fucking moron," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear. "You were going to go out like _that_?"

Naruto simply moaned, pushing his ass back against Sasuke's cock eagerly. Sasuke growled when he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward a couple of times. Naruto was panting now as he groaned back against Sasuke's quickly hardening prick.

"Come on," Naruto rasped. "I know you want it!"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke groaned as he buried his face into that long, tan throat. "Doesn't matter how much I want to drag you over to that table, bend you over it and fuck you until you're bedridden again. Doesn't matter how much I dream about licking every inch of your body. Doesn't matter how much I want to bite you until you're covered in bruises and marks saying you're mine. Doesn't matter."

"Why?" Naruto wailed as he managed to wriggle his ass and create particularly delightful friction against Sasuke's cock. "Why not? I'm here! I'm willing!"

"You're too young, you moron!" Sasuke hissed as he eyed the flesh before him. He wanted so bad to sink his teeth into it. "I can't do that!"

"You asshole, I'm the same age as you!"

Sasuke froze, staring at the door in front of him. There was no fucking way that Naruto was twenty two.

"Not possible," Sasuke whispered. "You can't..."

"I'm twenty-two, you jerk!" Naruto elbowed him in the gut suddenly, and Sasuke stumbled back with a grunt. "How old did you think I was!"

"F-Fifteen," Sasuke stuttered as Naruto turned to glare at him. "About that."

"You asshole!" Naruto shouted. "Just because I'm short and thin _does not _mean I'm a kid!"

Sasuke stared at the body before him – the naked, beautiful, _legal _body. He moaned out loud and took a step towards Naruto, who darted around him with a glare.

"No!" he snapped. "I'm pissed at you!"

"B-But..." Sasuke's brain had short-circuited now. All he could think of was Naruto, fucking, Naruto, legal and _Naruto_. "..._Sex_..."

"No!" Naruto reached out and flicked him on the nose. "Bad Sasuke! No sex for you!"

With that Naruto flounced off, grabbed his robe and vanished into the bathroom. Sasuke stared after him in a daze of lust and shock before slowly walking towards the bathroom, as if drawn by a magnetic pull.

'_Naruto... sex..._'

"Hey! Bastard! Get _out_! I said no!"

--

And then began the week of torture. The week of hell. The week of pure, unimaginable pleasure being dangled before his eyes and yanked away at the last second.

Naruto decided he didn't need to wear clothes. He wandered around the apartment, cooking and cleaning to 'earn his keep' as he said, completely naked. It was _horrible._

And by horrible Sasuke meant bloody fantastic.

But so out of reach. Every time he tried to touch, lick, poke, squeeze or caress, Naruto would smack him away and yell at him.

But there was one thought that lingered in Sasuke's mind.

Naruto was completely healed now. Would he leave soon? He had been living with Sasuke for two weeks, didn't he have somewhere to go? Would he vanish on him?

So Sasuke locked the door at night so that Naruto couldn't sneak out. He made sure Naruto had everything he needed. He bought ramen for the moron on his way home from work. He offered him foot-massages and more...

Because Sasuke was terrified that he would leave.

--

Naruto had been living with him for three weeks when Sasuke came home to find him gone.

He hadn't been in the kitchen, on his couch, in the study, bathroom or Sasuke's room. At first Sasuke hadn't panicked. He had checked every room briefly before heading to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of scotch. After downing it in one go, he poured himself another and another before searching the apartment from top to bottom.

No Naruto.

After that Sasuke had thrown the glass against the wall and sat down to drink directly from the bottle.

--

He could hear voices. That wasn't right. He didn't want to hear voices. He didn't want to hear anything. That was why he had drunk so much.

"-being a bastard. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"You sure? I mean, he looks heavy..."

"S'ok, Sakura, I got it."

"Alright then, if you say so, Naruto."

_Naruto?_

Sasuke forced his eyes open and he groaned at the sharp light that thought it would be fun to stab his eyeballs. His mouth tasted disgusting and his head hurt like a bitch. It didn't matter though because-

"Na'u'o..." he mumbled, reaching up blindly. "Na'u'o!"

"Yeah, I got it."

Sasuke heard footsteps leaving but all he could focus on was the sweet scent filling his nostrils.

"You idiot," there was fond exasperation in Naruto's voice. Ahh, his beloved Naruto's voice. Everything was right in the world.

Sasuke's eyes had finally adjusted and he stared up at Naruto, pleased to see it was actually him. Naruto squatted down in front of where Sasuke was lying on the floor and held out a couple of pills. Aspirin.

"Erghh..." it was the most intelligent thing Sasuke could say. "Mmm..."

"You're welcome," Naruto said as he patted Sasuke's hair. "Here, water."

Sasuke sat up shakily and downed the pills and water. He groaned before leaning forward, his head falling to Naruto's shoulder. He turned it to the side as one of Naruto's hands came up to absently burrow into his hair.

"Thought you left," Sasuke managed to rasp. "Couldn't find you."

"I went to get groceries," Naruto told him as he stroked Sasuke's hair. "You left your wallet here, I figured it was alright."

"Can't leave," Sasuke mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's neck. "Mine."

"Huh?" Naruto's hand paused in his hair. "I have to be able to leave the house!"

"Always come back," Sasuke pleaded as he kissed Naruto's neck again. "Please."

"Course, bastard," Naruto said fondly as he sat down properly. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"Good," Sasuke defiantly liked the way Naruto's neck tasted. He licked it again. "Mine."

Naruto sighed softly as they leant back onto the floor. Sasuke shifted until one of his legs fell in between Naruto's, and he was lying on top of him. His head still hurt like a motherfucker, but he was still gonna have a taste of Naruto. Teeth, tongue and lips attacked that glorious neck, leaving mark after mark.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto moaned softly. "Don't go any further if you're not going to follow up on it!"

Sasuke paused, pressing another couple of kisses to that neck. He leaned up and kissed Naruto's perfect lips softly before pulling back.

"Head hurts," he groaned. "Mouth tastes gross."

"Come on then, bastard. Let's get you cleaned up."

--

Sasuke lay sprawled out on the couch as Naruto cleaned up. He had brushed his teeth and washed his face, before flopping out on the couch as Naruto put away the groceries.

Naruto asked him what he wanted for dinner, and Sasuke bit back the 'you' he wanted to say. He simply groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Hang-over food," he grunted. "So... no food."

"You gotta eat, bastard," Naruto said as he came around the couch and sat on Sasuke's lap. "Please? For me?"

Sasuke eyed him for a moment before nodding and Naruto grinned. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's lips before darting off towards the kitchen.

"Now, you know what's great for hangovers?"

"No ramen, dumbass."

"EH?"

--

Three hours later Sasuke had decided he had recovered from his headache enough to fuck Naruto's brains out continuously.

He calmly walked up to where the other man was washing dishes and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I need your assistance in the bedroom," he said simply. "Now."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at him, adorably clueless. "What with?"

"I'm going to fuck you," Sasuke said calmly as he pressed a kiss to Naruto's neck. "Now."

"Eh?" Sasuke began to drag Naruto away from the sink, uncaring of his still-wet hands. "Wait! Sasuke! The dishes!"

"Don't care," Sasuke wasn't stopping now. He had the stupid brat in his arms and he _wasn't_ _stopping_ _now_. "Sex."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the protests as he pulled Naruto into the bedroom. He dumped the waif straight onto the bed, climbed on beside him and then leaned down to kiss him thoroughly.

Naruto kicked in protest for a moment until Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The waif melted beneath him and Sasuke almost purred in delight as he felt Naruto react. Slim arms wrapped around his neck and Sasuke surged forward, pinning Naruto to the bed.

"Gah!" Naruto turned his head to the side. "Can't... breathe..."

"Deal," Sasuke whispered as he attacked Naruto's neck. He was delighted to discover that he could play Naruto's neck like an instrument, different spots bringing out different sounds, each of them sweeter than the last.

"God, Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered. "Th-That feels- it's- Sasuke..."

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. "Just like that..."

Sasuke moved down, tasting the rest of Naruto's body. He took his time in testing the differences between the sounds when he sucked on Naruto's nipples and when he lapped at his inner thighs.

Eventually, when Naruto had a tight grip on his hair and a death glare in his eyes, Sasuke decided to move to the main event. They were both aching, and all Sasuke wanted to do was sink into Naruto's sweet body.

"Ok," he whispered as he reached for the lube at the bottom of the bed. He opened it, drizzling the liquid out onto his hand. He quickly coated two fingers eagerly. He pressed the first finger against Naruto's entrance, pushing against the rosy entrance. "Ready?"

"Y-Yes," Naruto's eyes were very wide all of a sudden. "Um, y-you're going to put it in now?"

Sasuke frowned and removed the finger. He sat up and looked down at Naruto. Really looked. His hands were scrunched up in the bed, his eyes were wide with a touch of fear, and the sweat on his brow wasn't pleasure educed.

"You..." Sasuke's frown deepened. "You _have _done this before, right?"

"Of course!" Naruto said, grinning brightly. "What, you think I've never had s-sex before?"

"Not with a man," Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "You haven't, have you?"

"Sasuke you're-"

"_Naruto._"

"No, alright!" Naruto snapped at last. "I've... you know, with girls. And I've done a bit with guys, but never... never _that._"

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned as he leaned over the now-squirming blond. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, feeling the heated skin beneath his as he resisted the urge to smack the idiot. "You need to tell me these things."

"Why?" Was that a pout Sasuke could hear? A peek up definitely showed a pout. "I still wanna do this!"

"We _are_ going to do this," Sasuke promised as he pressed a gentle kiss to the shoulder. "But now I know to take it slowly and carefully. Damn it, Naruto, I could have hurt you!"

"Oh..." Naruto sounded slightly embarrassed. "W-Will it? You know, hurt?"

"A little, yes," Sasuke said as he kept kissing Naruto's shoulder. "But not as much as it would have it I had just gone ahead thinking... yeah, it will hurt a little."

"O-Ok," Naruto's fingers came up to thread in Sasuke's hair. "But it's ok. I know you'll take care of me. You always take care of me."

"And I always will," Sasuke whispered before moving down Naruto's body again. "So long as you stay with me."

Sasuke grabbed the lube again, pouring more onto his fingers. He made sure they were completely slick before he pressed the first against Naruto's entrance.

"Ok, we're going to do this slowly," Sasuke whispered. "I'll talk you through it."

"Like, dirty talk?" Naruto chuckled. "Nice."

"Shut up, moron," Sasuke muttered as the tip of his finger slid in. Naruto's breath hitched and Sasuke pressed it in further. Sasuke swirled it slowly, trying to coat as much of Naruto's insides as possible. Naruto whimpered as he gripped the bed tighter, and Sasuke decided it was time for a distraction.

"Tell me, what else have you done with men?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm?"

"S-Stuff," Naruto whispered as his eyes slid closed. "You know... kissing, ha-hand jobs and blow j-jobs."

"Well," Sasuke gathered Naruto's cock in his free hand. "Now I'll have to go back over your body, erase all other touches."

Sasuke pumped Naruto's cock a few times before he leaned his mouth in, his tongue slipping out to lap at the erect cock.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, hazy eyes looking down. "Oh..."

Sasuke slid his lips down as a second finger slid in with the first. Naruto clenched around him briefly, but Sasuke began to suck, successfully distracting the idiot. Naruto let out a low whimper as Sasuke began to stretch him properly, his fingers stretching the deliciously tight heat.

Sasuke hummed around Naruto's cock, causing the waif to gasp and buck. Sasuke worked another finger in, and Naruto cried out. Sasuke sucked harder, reaching up to roll Naruto's balls around in his other hand. He had to get Naruto to come, had to have proof that his lover was enjoying this.

"Sasuke..." Naruto wailed. "Please!"

Sasuke growled and swallowed, taking Naruto deep into his throat as he grazed the idiot's prostate. Naruto screamed as his essence filled Sasuke's mouth, who swallowed it down greedily.

Naruto panted heavily, as he lay completely lax on the bed. Sasuke quickly slid the fingers out, coating his aching erection before pressing it against Naruto's entrance.

"Ok, Naruto," he whispered as hazy eyes looked up at him. "I'm putting it in."

"Now?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"Best time. You're all relaxed."

Sasuke pressed forward, slipping slowly inside the tight ring of muscle. Naruto bit his lip as his eyes fell closed, and Sasuke stopped moving. After a moment Sasuke pushed forward again, sliding further into the heat that was almost painfully tight.

He moved slowly, despite how much he wanted to sink right in. As soon as he was settled all the way inside his lover, he reached down, stroking Naruto's still soft cock.

"I'm in," he whispered. Hazy blue eyes opened and Sasuke almost flinched at the pain he saw there.

"Hurts," Naruto rasped. Sasuke nodded, bending forward to press a soft kiss to plump lips.

"Sorry, sorry," Sasuke murmured. "It'll feel better soon, I promise."

Sasuke slowly pulled back slightly before he began to thrust. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Naruto, who had closed his eyes again. Both hands settled onto Naruto's hips in order to help guide his movements better.

Sasuke knew the moment he grazed over Naruto's prostate. The waif gasped, his eyes flying open as his lips parted. Sasuke groaned, leaning in to kiss those tempting lips as slim legs wrapped shakily around his waist.

"That's it," Sasuke whispered. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" a drop of sweat slid off Sasuke's brow and his Naruto's forehead. "Me moving inside you. Owning you."

"Yes," Naruto whispered as he pushed back slightly. "It does."

They rocked together slowly, the only sounds their skin slapping and Naruto's soft gasps. Sasuke slowly sped up and increased the strength behind his thrusts, Naruto barely noticing. He reached down to gather up Naruto's newly hard cock and slowly began to stroke it.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke whispered. "Good? Better than you've ever felt before?"

"So good," Naruto breathed. "Oh Sasuke, so good."

"Am I the best you've ever had?" Sasuke asked. "Best lover?"

"Ngh..." Naruto closed his eyes and looked away. Sasuke smirked.

"Say it, Naruto," he ordered. "Say I'm the best lover you've ever had, and you love me inside of you."

"Ah! No!" Naruto protested. Sasuke thrust in slightly harder.

"Say it..."

"Sasuke..."

"_Say it..._"

"Y-You're the best lover I've ever had!"

"And...?"

"And... andIlovetohaveyouinsideofme! Bastard!"

Sasuke picked up the pace slightly, moving fasted in and out of Naruto. Naruto clung to him like a limpet, rocking into the thrusts and gasping softly. Sasuke smirked as he saw the waif's eyes were half-mast, a brilliant flush on his face. He looked wanton and beautiful.

Sasuke reached down to stroke Naruto's cock again, and the blond arched up into him. Sasuke couldn't resist kissing his lips softly, a gentle touch in comparison to the heat and passion building up between them.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered against the other's lips. "Want to come..."

"Yes..." Sasuke hissed in response, squeezing Naruto's cock. "Come for me. Come, Naruto."

It was the way Sasuke said his name, rolling the 'r' in the most sinful way, that sparked Naruto's orgasm and sent him over the edge. He wailed as he burst into Sasuke's hand, his vision flashing black, white and all shades of grey. Sasuke followed him into ecstasy, releasing deep inside the other. He wanted Naruto to be stained, to be claimed, to be _his._

Sasuke wasn't sure when he slid out of Naruto, or collapsed onto the bed, but when he regained his senses Naruto was curled up next to him in a panting heap, shivering slightly. Sasuke reached down to the end of the bed and pulled the blanket up over them. Naruto grabbed it instantly, wrapping it around himself completely. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto curled up in a ball, hidden almost completely from sight. Trust him to get shy _now, _after walking around naked in front of Sasuke for a week.

"Naruto," Sasuke cooed as he wrapped his arms around the bundle. "Come on out."

"No!" the voice was muffled by the blankets. Sasuke chuckled.

"Please, Naruto? Please come out?"

"No! I can't believe you made me say that!"

Sasuke smirked before he tugged the blanket down, revealing the adorably ruffled blond. He pulled Naruto straight into his arms, holding him tight as the exhausted waif huffed.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke whispered. "I've got you."

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled as his eyes closed. He let out a low sigh as he began to drift off.

When Naruto was sleeping peacefully beside him, curled up in a ball and leaning in Sasuke's direction, Sasuke ran a hand down his side with a smile. He wore the kid out.

Looking past his lover, Sasuke yawned slightly. His eyes crossed to his closet, and he began to calculate how much space Naruto would need in it. This led to the realization that Naruto owned no clothes – he had been using Sasuke's. Sasuke decided that a shopping trip was in order.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at Naruto again. He was still sleeping peacefully, bronze lashes lowered on his cheeks. Sasuke reached out to trace the odd scars and smiled once more as Naruto leaned into the touch. He pulled Naruto closer to his body.

Sasuke knew he was falling for the kid, and he didn't care one bit. Naruto was his now. He had found him, brought him home, and cleaned him up. The street rat turned out to be a golden fox in disguise. Sasuke smiled again as he realized that bringing home strays wasn't as bad as his mother always went on about.

And now Sasuke wasn't letting him go. Naruto was _his _stray.


End file.
